Electric/electronic instruments can use stand-alone effects units which alter how an instrument's audio source sounds. A user of such stand-alone effects units can form an effects chain by connecting two or more effects units together and inserting that effects chain between an audio source and an amplification system.
The order of the audio effects in the effects chain can alter the sound from an amplification system. For example, an electric guitar can be connected to two different audio effects units that are chained together, such as a reverb effects unit and a distortion effects unit. The signal produced by an effects chain including a connection first into the reverb effects unit and second into the distortion effects unit can have a noticeably different sound from the signal produced by an effects chain comprising a connection first into the distortion effects unit and second into the reverb effects unit. In mathematical terms, the chaining of effects may not be a commutative process.
One problem presented by effects chains is that if the user wishes to change the sequence of effects units in an effects chain in order to produce a different type of sound, the effects chain generally needs to be disconnected and reconnected into the desired order. This process can be time consuming, and reordering effects units while the effects units are in use may not be practical. One method of quickly changing the order of effects units is presented by channel switches, which allow a user to alter the path of the audio source into a different effects chain. However, additional problems can be posed by this attempt to change the sequence of effects units as this requires the user to purchase multiple effects units of the same type and to set up all needed effects chains prior to use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the audio effects industry for an apparatus which can provide an improved manner of changing the sequence of audio effects units connected in an effects chain.